


Anything

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of a hunt, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Death, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Y/N] is struggling with the repercussions of a difficult case when Sam finds her in the library in the middle of the night. He consoles her and she opens up about her feelings for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

You bolted up in your bed a sheen of cold sweat covering your face. Your eyes darted around searching for any signs of danger. When you saw that there was nothing that posed a threat you took a few deep steadying breaths. This was the fifth night in a row you’d been woken up by nightmares about the last hunt you’d been on. You sighed internally and threw the covers off yourself. Running your hand through your hair you slipped off your bed and out the door and crept down the hall of the bunker.

Sam and Dean were both asleep in their rooms no doubt. You hadn’t even bothered to check the time. All you could think about was that little girl’s cold dead stare. If only you had been quicker, if only you had realized what was going on minutes earlier, she would be alive. You padded into the library and slouched into one of the chairs. Books still scattered the table in front of you from research that had been abandoned the previous evening.

Placing your elbows on the table you held your head in your hands. You didn’t want to close your eyes.  _You need to be better, [Y/N]. You can’t mess up like that again. Sam and Dean aren’t going to want you around if you can’t pull your own weight._  Behind you, you heard someone clear their throat and turned quickly realizing you had said those words aloud. Sam was standing there leaning against the door jam.

“You can’t really think you’re to blame for what happened, can you?” He looked at you with those sympathetic eyes.

“How could I not be? I should have figured it out! I should have known. I should have saved her…” Your voice trailed off. He sighed and walked over putting his hands on your shoulders.

“Listen, [Y/N], if that’s the case Dean and I are just to much to blame as you are. We can’t save them all.” You looked up at him fighting the blink back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

“She was only six years old, Sam.” You sniffed as the tears broke free and streaked down your cheeks and you lowered your head. Sam knelt down in font of you. “I should have been able to save her…”

Sam pulled you in tightly, smoothing the hair on the back of your head. “Hey, you’re one of the smartest, most well-trained, capable hunters I know, [Y/N], but you’re still human.” You gripped the back of his shirt as the sobs wracked through your body. You couldn’t stop thinking about how she should have been playing in a park or learning to ride her bike but instead she was dead.

Sam held you like that tracing patternless shapes on your back until your sobs slowed. You tilted your head back to look at him and he wiped the tears from off your cheeks. “Thanks, Sam.” You sniffed again still shaking slightly.

“Anytime. You don’t have to go through these things alone, [Y/N]. I’m here for you for whatever you need, you know that, right?” He gave you small smile and you nodded returning it with your own. “How about we get you back to bed?” He stood and held his hands out to you.

You were still a little shaky on your feet. Sam wrapped his arm around your waist supporting you. “How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?” You looked up at him with admiration filling your eyes. He just chuckled and led you to your room and opened the door. “Sam, can you stay with me? I don’t want to be alone tonight…”

A knowing smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “Of course I will.” You walked into your room with him not far behind you. Sam shut the door quietly as you crawled into your bed and your room went dark. You felt the bed sink as he sat down. “Get some rest, sweetie, you need it.” You were grateful for the darkness now as your cheeks flushed red. You reached out trying to find Sam’s hand. When you made contact you pulled ever so slightly.

“Will you lay with me?” You were feeling particularly brave tonight. You had always had feelings for Sam and in your vulnerability he was always there for you. You heard a low chuckle and he moved up and wrapped you in his arms.

“Haven’t I told you, anything you need.” He pressed his lips to the top of your head lingering just a moment longer than necessary. The blush was back on your cheeks with a vengeance. Slowly you settled yourself into the crook of his neck. It only took minutes of listening to Sam’s heart beat before you started lulling off to sleep.  Your breathing was deep and steady as you lilted off to a dreamless sleep.

  


Waking the next morning you felt the warmth of Sam sleeping underneath you. You stretched so slightly, not wanting to wake him. Curling back into him you sighed contently closing your eyes again. Sam stirred and pulled you closer to him. “Mmm, good morning.”

You opened your eyes smiling up at him. “Good morning.” You giggled. “I don’t think I’ve slept that well since I started hunting.” He gave you a sleepy smile and nuzzled his head into your hair.

“Good you needed your sleep.” His voice was still groggy and you knew he wasn’t fully awake yet.

“Sam, can I tell you something?” He sat up a little so he could look at you and nodded, still half asleep. You stared into those beautiful hazel eyes and willed yourself to say the words you’d been holding in for months. “I don’t really know where to start so I guess I’m just going to spit it out but when I look at you I don’t see a friend or a brother like I do when I look at Dean. I want more than that with you. I want to be the girl that you wake up to like this every morning and fall asleep with every night. I want to be your breakfast conversation and your 2pm kisses. I want to be with you.”

A smile spread across his face and he didn’t say anything back. Instead he cupped your cheeks in his hands and softly pressed his lips to yours. After the momentary shock wore of you were kissing him back feeling the words he hadn’t said. You fit so well together and when you pulled away there was no denying that Sam Winchester felt the same way about you. “How about my 7:41 kisses?” You giggled and pressed your lips to his again knowing that you had waiting all those months for no reason.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Sam fluff. I'm a die hard Sam!Girl but a bit Dean!Curious haha!


End file.
